The Tales of Ken Tennyson
by BXVAce
Summary: Based off another short story series I just finished. These are stories told in the perspective of Ken Tennyson, Ben and Gwen's son. Warning: Bwen
1. Chapter 1

How could you?

You dropped this on me out of nowhere. What did you think I was going to say?

I was just laying on my bed, doing my homework when you two walked in. The first thing I noticed was the look on mom's face. She looked so worried. I wanted to ask, but I knew something was coming. I only let you two start of this conversation.

"Sweetheart, we have something to tell you." mom told me. "But before we do, we just want you to know that no matter what you may think, we will understand. Just…just try not to think little of us."

I didn't like where this was going.

Dad sat down next to me and said, "We figured that you're old enough now to understand. We want to be the ones to tell you something you're bound to find out in the future."

"Dad, just tell me." I said.

He sighed and said, "Do you remember how life was when we lived in Bellwood?"

Boy, do I.

I remember mom and dad didn't have many friends. The only time they went out was with my so-called grandparents, who dumped us after an argument with mom and dad not long after my sister Jenny was born. We had no other family but my great grandpa Max. So, with all that, I told him I did.

"Well, it's only fair to tell you why our lives were the way they were. You see, it's our fault."

"What do you mean?"

"Your mother and I, well, we have a strange bond."

I had no idea what that meant. Why marry if you have a strange bond. So I asked him, "What kind of bond?"

He gulped and muttered, "Family."

"Well no duh, dad. You're married."

"No, we were family before we were married."

That made no sense. How could they have been family before they were married. I mean, it's not like they're…

"Wait, you mean like family-family? You like…incest?"

Mom asked me, "Before we go further, how do you know that term?"

"I learned about it at school." I told her, we were being taught sex ed. "But, you guys are related?"

"Cousins." dad told me. He then wrapped his arm around me and held me tight. I honestly didn't know what to think about all this. My mom and dad were cousins. How can one react to that. Most people would probably freak out. But I just had no emotions about it.

That was until I saw my dad tear up. Then mom collapsed next to me and held me tight, sobbing.

"Please, don't hate us!" she cried. "We love you so much! We just couldn't keep this secret! It wasn't fair for you! For the life you had those years ago!"

"How dare you…"

"Son, you're perfect, that's all that matters!"

"No. How dare you think I'd hate you."

I glared over at my mom.

"You never hurt me in any way. You never belittled me, told me I was never good enough, never raised a hand to me, never took anything from me."

"That's because you a good boy."

"Because you raised me! Most kids would kill to have parents I have! I wouldn't trade you two for anyone else!"

At this point, I couldn't hold it back. I let my tears fall. I could say anything more because my sobs were growing stronger. I wanted to tell them I love them. They gave me life, healthy life, a home, a sister, and more than anything I could ever want in a family. Cousins or not, they're still my parents, and I will always love them.

* * *

I don't think this is a good start to my new series. I'm going to try better next chapter. But hope you've enjoyed it.


	2. Chapter 2

We have a great life here in Astoria. Life for me has defiantly changed for the better since we moved here from Bellwood. I remember all the scolding looks given to my parents so long ago from people they said they were once friends with. I remember one guy had this look like he wanted to kill dad. I can't remember his name, all I remember was that he had long black hair. There was another person, a woman, who always spit in their direction. I of course had no idea why they did it a the time, but when mom and dad told me they were cousins, I get it.

But, that doesn't make it right.

Mom and dad love each other, they love Jenny and me. Why is it wrong? I mean I know from people I listen in on at school and what I learned on the internet that relatives having kids can cause weird problems, but Jenny and I aren't defected. And all this was before Jenny was born. When mom was pregnant, it got worst. I just don't see why though. I didn't have any problems. Why didn't they see that?

But that's okay, I can't hold that negativity with me. We live in a better town with better people and nobody knows about mom and dad. Astoria is a great town, except all the rain. Well, it's not so bad. We live on the outskirts of town and we have a small creek in the woods behind our house. When the rain stops, you can hear the water flowing through woods. Jenny and I will go down there sometimes a play. But I really love going down to the beach. No matter what time of the year, we always go down to the beach and just walk and talk. It's better than the river though Bellwood.

But there's one thing I think about; Mom and dad are happy here. I mean, they went through so much in their lives, don't they deserve what they have? They have a lot of friends here. Not just here in Astoria but a town a few hours away called Gravity Falls. Dad, who works with the Plumber and puts his life on the line so we can food on the table and a roof over our heads. Mom, who teaches down at the elementary school to help dad. All that and they always find time to be with Jenny and me.

I think there's one thing I got to say for my parents, I will always support them. I mean like I said, they went through so much crap in their lives. People putting them under pressures that could break a person's spirit, even when they were ten. My goodness, they're only human. Everyone expecting so much from them in their teens, making sure the world has a role for them, trying to control them to be normal, making them run on empty, and fight till the end. Then Jen and I were born and all everyone who wanted that from them turned their back on my parents. That's the worst thing anyone could do, which is this my message to my parents: I will be there.

 _Everyone's taking control of me! Seems that the world's got a role for me! I'm so confused, will you show to me? You'll be there for me and care enough to bear me!_

* * *

"Will You Be There" by Michael Jackson, another one of my personal favorites.

Also I'd like to point out that I would love to one day visit there, I have never been to Astoria, OR. I'm incorporating what I've seen of the town in films like The Goonies, Kindergarten Cop, Short Circuit, Free Willy and The Ring 2. I just really wish I could get the courage to go out there, it looks like a lovely seaside town :(

I grew up in a very wooded part of Virginia with lots of creeks nearby though, so I put in some experiences I had with my brother when we were kids.


	3. Chapter 3

My parents are some of the greatest heroes in the universe, but they remain under appreciated. Even when the world is aware of the dangers, they say nothing about the ones who save them from it. They go on about their lives like nothing ever happened. How can they be so selfish?

I know, mom and dad said they didn't want the publicity, but they could at least have someone thank them for what they do. The leaders of the plumbers say nothing, the government says nothing, nobody says anything. My parents put their lives on the line for everyone around them and they go thankless. I can't stand it!

Why is that some of the bravest heroes get absolutely nothing for their troubles? It's always the pencil pushers who get everything! The soldiers go to war but the president takes credit for their courage! My mom and dad save millions of people and they get nothing! I hate this so much!

Which is why I must say this; Mom, dad, thank you for everything. Without you guys, none of us would be here. You guys are some of the greatest heroes in history and no one can tell me otherwise. Not only did you guys give me life, but you gave me a home. You keep the world around me safe. There aren't enough words say how proud I am to have you as parents. You will always be my heroes.

 _And they say that a hero can save us! I'm not gonna stand here and wait! I hold on to the wings of eagles, watch as they all fly away!_

 _And their watching us, as they all fly away._


	4. Chapter 4

This is the most happiest moment of my life.

I'm sitting here watching Gwen sleeping, just taking in her glow. She's so beautiful when she sleeps, looking so peaceful. I just can't help but think to myself that this beautiful, amazing, smart woman chose me. I don't care if we're cousins, that doesn't matter anymore. I just can't help but tear up when I think about it. The perfect woman in the world chose me over all the men in the world.

It was hard, no doubt. When we started going out, most of our friends left us, thinking they're so perfect that the won't stick with an incestuous couple. Fuck them. I'd choose her over the world. Nothing will tear her from me.

We just have to wait a few more weeks for our wedding. I just hope nothing will ruin this for us. I know we'd stick to it, not leaving each other at the alter. If I ever do anything else like that to her, I'd end my own life. The is no way I'd ever hurt like that. I know she'd never hurt me either. We made a promise that no matter what, we'd see each other through all our hardships. We are bonded not only as cousins, but as best friends, lovers, and soul mates.

But right now, I'm just lost in this moment. I just love the smile she has when she sleeps. She's just majestic, so perfect. No one in the world is as perfect as her. I just love how she smiles more when I brush her hair out of her face. I reach my hand lower, and I whisper to her.

"We did it, Gwen. We've created life."

 _With arms wide open, under the sunlight. Welcome to this place. I'll show you everything with arms wide open. Now everything has changed. I'll show you love. I'll show you everything._

 _With arms wide open._


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: This is a warning, this chapter will be a little…risqué. No sex, but a lot of sensuality.

"Do I have to?" Ken whined. Ben and Gwen stood with their Grandpa Max next to the front door of their home.

"Yes, Kenny." Gwen said. "It's only going to be for a few days while your daddy and I make some repairs to the kitchen." Ben added, "Also, you'll get to see Lilly." Kenny brightened up at the thought of seeing his best friend again. Kenny cheered up and down and ran up to his great grandpa.

"Whoa, okay kiddo!" Max said with a chuckle. He turned to Ben and Gwen and said, "Alright, we'll head out now. Just call me when you're done."

"No problem, Grandpa." Ben smiled. Gwen kissed him on the cheek and said, "Thank you for taking Kenny while we work."

"No problem, Gwenny." Ben and Gwen kissed Kenny farewell and watched him and Max take off in the Rustbucket, waving to them. Gwen then groaned, "Ugh, I don't want to do this."

"I know, I know." Ben said. "But whoever lived in this house before sure as hell didn't know how to work the water in the kitchen." With that, they went to work on the kitchen.

A few hours later, the sun began to fall upon the city of Bellwood. In their home, Ben and Gwen huffed at the sight of their gutted kitchen. It was good that they sent Ken away because there was dirt and dust everywhere, and he would just drag it all over the rest of the house. They decided to call it a night.

Ben laid down on the bed in his boxers while Gwen took a shower. He was reading a book, or at least pretending that he was. He was really listening to Gwen hum to herself as she showered. It was soothing for him because her voice was so angelic to his ears. After the day he had, he needed it.

He also looked through the open door to the bathroom and saw her silhouette through the shower curtain. He traced her form, observing her curves, watching her arms move as she washed herself, her hair fall back as she moved her head up. He felt his loins burn at the sight of his wife's figure, but his heart's rapid beating caught his attention. It wasn't because he was getting turned on, it was because he loves her. He never did anything lustful with her just for spite, he had too much love for her that. The only time they made love was when the consummated their marriage, the night they created Ken.

The sound of the water turning off brought him out of his thoughts. He crossed his legs in order to hide his…issue. To avoid any possible problems, he went back to his book. However, Gwen continued to hum, not helping his current situation. He would take sneak peeks of her drying herself off. He was really digging himself into his own trouble here.

When she was done, she walked into the bedroom only wrapped in her towel. She sat down on the bed next to him. She asked him, "What are you reading?"

"It's just a book I found at the store." He told her. "It saw it and thought it was interesting." She looked at the title of the book, "The Devil Rides Out?" He shrugged and she asked him, "You like it?" He shrugged again.

"You better not read that while Kenny's around. I don't like that title."

"Don't worry, I won't."

Gwen stroked her hair behind her ear as she looked down at Ben. She then pulled the book from his hands. They looked at each other when she leaned down and kissed him. They parted and she put her forehead on his. The looked into each other's eyes and smiled.

"Ben?" she asked him. "You love Kenny, right?" Ben sat up and said, "Of course I do." She stroked his cheek and said, "I'm only asking because I want to ask you something." He held her hand and said, "Gwen, you can ask me anything." She said, "You're an amazing father. Neither of our fathers can hold a candle to you. Which is why I want to ask you this." She scooted closer to him and asked him, "Would you like to have another baby?"

Ben's only answer was his lips firmly planted on her lips, his tongue entering her mouth. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close. He slowly brought her down to the bed. They parted from their kiss and he said, "You know it, Gwenny." He then turned out the light.

 _I'll make love to you like you want me to and I'll hold you tight. Baby all through the night I'll make love to you when you want me to. And I will not let go 'till you tell me to._

* * *

For the record, "The Devil Rides Out" is an actual novel by Dennis Wheatley, and one of my personal favorites.


	6. Chapter 6

Lilly Pines…

My best friend in the whole world, Lilly Pines.

What can be said about her? Well, I remember when we were kids, our parents introduced us. I think we were around four years old about then. Her dad and my dad worked a few jobs together when Dad would go out to Oregon. Then there was that one time before we moved out to Astoria when her and her parents visited us in Bellwood. Our moms took us to the park to play. It was always fun to play with than other kids. She just has this spirit to her that is unlike anything else in the world.  
Then I remember that boy who bullied her. I knew who he was, we went to school together. His name was Alex and he loved to bully kids smaller than him. When I saw him pulling Lilly's hair, ho boy, I never felt so angry in my life. Lilly is an innocent, kind, and gentle girl and he's going to pick on her? I don't think so. So I ran up to him and kicked him between the legs. Heheh, I remember him screaming like a little girl. Then I remember Lilly kissing me on the cheek as a thank you.

It was then that I realized something…I was in love with Lilly.

But how could I have such a felling at age eight? Boys aren't suppose to feel that way. They're suppose to think girls are gross and whatnot. But, I didn't think that way about Lilly. I remember every time we were together when I was living in Bellwood, we were always with each other. Heck, we even slept on the same couch together. And now that I live in Astoria and Gravity Falls is only a matter of hours away, my parents, well mostly dad when he turns into XLR8 to get there faster, take me out to see her almost every weekend. When we're together, were inseparable.

I don't know if she feels the same way, but if she doesn't, I'll understand. I can't just force her to love me back, that's wrong. I just want to know if she'll be happy no matter what. She's the best thing to happen to me, other than my family. If there's anything I can say to her, it's this,

 _"Keep smiling, keep shining, knowing you can always count on me._

 _For sure, that's what friends are for._

 _For good times and bad times, I'll be on your side forever more._

 _That's what friends are for."_

* * *

Ken's feeling's for Lilly are revealed! And don't worry, Kenny! She loves you too!


	7. Chapter 7

My life is just to weird sometimes. I know, I know, it can't get any weirder than the idea that your parents are intergalactic soldiers that are cousins. But I tell you, going to Gravity Falls a lot is just to weird for me. There are a lot of strange things that my dad and Mr. Pines always hunt, but there's something about that place that just affects me in a way I've never felt before.

Here's what I mean, Lilly and her mom went with me and my mom down to the lake today and we were just strolling along the water line. Then Lilly and I just ran up to the docks. Then we jumped into the water and swam out to the island, Scuttlebutt Island. I have no idea why we did it, but we did. When we did, we laid out on the rocks, letting the sun dry us off. This is the kind of thing I'd say "No" to, but I didn't.

There was another instance when the two of us went deep into the woods to watch the Manatours senselessly beat the crap out of each other. I normally try to stay away from such a moronic thing, but it's only in Gravity Falls that I'd agree to it.

Now, it's obvious that I have feelings for Lilly, but when we're in Astoria, I'd never agree to something like this. I remember Lilly wanted to go down to Cannon Beach, swim out to Haystack Rock and climb to the top of it. I said to her, "What, are you nuts? It's too dangerous!" She told me, "Oh c'mon! Pretty please with a cherry, strawberry and banana on top?" But this time, she says, "Kenny, want to watch the Manatours beat each other up?" I said, without thinking, "Sure, sounds like fun!" What if they was us? We'd be in big trouble!

I guess it's because Mr. and Mrs. Pines told us so many stories about Gravity Falls from when they were kids that it just struck up my curiosity about the town that I just want to look more into it. It's not like Astoria with mysteries, though Astoria's rumored to have a few ghost stories about it as well. But despite it's obvious anomalies, Gravity Falls also has something to it that make it more fun. With all the woods and lakes in the area, Lilly and I can just get away from the weird stuff about the town and we can just be normal kids running.

 _Against the wind. We were running against the wind. We were young and strong, we were running against the wind._


	8. Chapter 8

My relationship with Ken has never really be normal. I mean, his parents are cousins and mine were at one point brother and sister. But it's more than that. We've been together so much that most of the people in town think we're a "thing". I really wish, but we're not. I can't force him into it either. It's not right to force him to be with someone he might not look at as someone he can be with.

But even as friends, we've always been the best of friends. I have lots of friends, but Ken's the one who always stood by me through thick and thin. When things got ugly, he always stood up for me and protected me. Like that time when we were eight and that boy picked on me. Ken ran up and kicked him in the ding-dong, just to protect me. Nobody's ever done that for me before.

I know I can always depend on you if I need you, Ken. Even if you don't love me, I will always love you. And no matter who you choose to be with in life, I'll always be there for you. You and I took stances that other kids our age would cower down to. We didn't, and look at us now. You and I make a great team and we can over come anything.

 _We can fly away, fly away. No more doubt nor fear, nothing to say. Fly away, fly away, from the darkness to the sun, let our spirits be as one._

 _You heard my word, my hope, my call. We can fly away over. You gave your hand, your heart, your all. We can fly away over it all._

* * *

That's the end of The Tales of Ken Tennyson. I hope you truly enjoyed it and thank you to all who favored and followed the story. Now it's time to work on my next project, a full blown story for both Ken and Lilly.

Thank you very much! Peace out, my brothers and sisters!


End file.
